10 Story Drabble
by Dangsoo
Summary: 10 Story drabble challenge - 10 very short NaruSasu drabbles based upon music.


Ten song drabble challenge

Rules : Put your music player on shuffle. During the song time, write a drabble inspired by the song you are listening.

This is going to be NaruSasu – my favourite Naruto pairing

HOKAI – GO!

**Ghosts 'n' stuff –Deadmau5**

The wind whipped Naruto's hair as he stood on the edge of the cliff, watching the sea splash below him, pummelling the sculpted rock. Sasuke watched, obsidian eyes flicking frequently from Naruto's quivering form in the wind and the crashing sea below. He span on his heels and sprinted up the hairpin path towards the top. He had to make it in time. His only friend was about to do something unforgiveable…

Naruto Laughed loudly and clearly, the peals twisting through the gusts and reverberating off the cliff face. He shuffled closer to the edge, closer. Closer. Time slowed as he tipped his head forward, bending forwards to feel the giddy vertigo that gave him a heavy rush. Spreading his arms wide in a swallow dive, he stepped off the edge.

**Bounce feat. Kelis – Calvin Harris**

Sasuke's head flipped up to Naruto's face. He was hanging upside down; breathing in thick gasps and watching his warm breath cloud past his chilled face. Naruto's was doing the same – a sweat droplet ran a trail down his cheek, like a tear, though he was grinning. They sprang up, Naruto spinning in the air to land on a tree, then pushing off with a Kunai in his hand and a fierce look on his face. Sasuke copied him, resulting in a clash of metal on metal and the flash of orange against black. They darted away from each other again, and chasing each other through the trees, vanished into the forest. Only hints of their clouded breath and scratch marks on the trees were left behind.

**Golden Brown – Stranglers**

The sun was setting, silhouetting the two boys against the bright orange. As Naruto readjusted himself on the back of Sasuke's bike, his tie slipped off, and he watched it slip away from him, carried by the soft breeze. He rested his head on Sasuke's back, who shifted his shoulders to allow him more comfort. The bike wheels squeaked pleasantly as they continued to ride down the concrete towpath by the canal, watching the ducks saunter past. Nobody at school knew these two were together, nor saw them. That was just how they liked it.

**Somebody that I used to know – Gotye**

A hand slipped through mine as we stood on the hill overlooking the town. I turned my head, peering into cobalt eyes. A smile tweaked at my lips; though I tried to stop it, I failed miserably. Naruto smiled back at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could he had planted my lips with a gentle kiss, and pulled sharply down at my arm. Pulling me off balance, I began to roll, Naruto dragging me down the hill with him in a rough and untidy bundle. The world span strangely before we alighted at the bottom. There were grass stains on my knees, Flowers around us, and Naruto in my arms. The sun smiled upon us.

**The weekend – Michael Gray**

Sasuke bent over and pulled another drink from the bar, sliding it to Iruka. His tight jeans stretched pleasantly over his ass, and the white apron highlighted his toned chest – none if this I failed to notice of course. He had done his hair in the classic back spikes and lined his eyes with a very thin black kohl streak. I shook cocktails and admired him. We swapped sides, bouncing a little to the club music, and exchanging looks as we did so. I read Sasuke's eyes. Tonight was going to be excellent.

**Face to face – Daft Punk**

We were pushed to the opposite sides of the room by Kakashi. I eyed Sasuke angrily as he grumbled over the work we were given – He started it in the first place! He was the one who shouted... no that was me. I could feel my face redden and Sasuke looked over, his pale face visibly smirking at my sheepish expression.

I bent over my work, trying not to imagine him watching me - Little did I know Sasuke was doing the exact same thing. Something changed in the atmosphere, and I flipped up my head to look over at him, Sasuke mirroring me perfectly. Our eyes met; Sasuke's cheeks went a pleasant shade of pink –I could feel my ears heating. He flipped a coal black bang off his face, and bent down over his work, smirking. I grinned and did the same, laughing quietly into the table.

**Carol of the bells – Westminster Choir (this one is only 1:33 – sorry for the shortness!)**

Sasuke stroked Naruto's sleeping face, admiring how the beam of moonlight that was coming through the gap in the curtains was framing his high cheekbones. He was so lucky to be with his perfect man – noise and stupidity included.

Naruto sighed and smiled, as If feeling Sasuke's thoughts, then rolled away from the questing hand.

**High Life – Daft Punk**

Sasuke watched as his lover sauntered ahead of him in the square. He carried the designer shopping bags as if he was made for them – they fitted his image so perfectly. Sasuke couldn't protest however – he himself was the one who modelled men's underwear for a living. Naruto was simply a fashion hound, and would refuse to wear anything 'budget'. His tight leather clad rear end captured Sasuke's gaze as it swayed toward Ralf Lauren - Sasuke picked up the pace to catch up with his frivolous boyfriend, smirking to himself as he did so. He was a lucky guy.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair in the dressing room, the blonde spikes parting easily through his long fingers. He exhaled, and shifted his weight as he rejected another jumper. 'I like the last one-'

Sasuke cut him off. 'No. You have enough orange clothes. White or nothing!'

'What about you! You only ever wear black!'

'I am fine. You however…' Sasuke slid towards him in the spacious changing room. 'You need to look like my boyfriend.' He drew himself closer to Naruto's lips.

**Crescendolls - Daft Punk**

Naruto's foot caught on a rug edge and his hand slipped; the whole restaurant went silent. He watched the slowing of time as the plates slid off his hands and up into the air, spinning almost gracefully. The food danced in circular motions – pasta dancing with sauce, and beef sliding as if one over potatoes and gravy, the whole colourful spectacle framed by red wine and dressing. Gravity took hold of the objects, and they fell in beautiful unison, before landing all over Sasuke.

**Blue – Calvin Harris**

Naruto rewound the tape once again – he had dug through the boxes in his loft until he found both the old VCR and the correct video. He and a smiling Sasuke walked backwards, their happy faces suspended in the fuzzy grey lines that spanned the screen, before he pressed play. Hot tears dripped over his lined cheeks as he watched the scene over and over, until his sorrow overtook him. He hunched over his knees, body racked with sobs, scrunching up his face in the pain of loss. The day light outside the window dimmed as Naruto looked over the apartment, remembering a presence that was no longer there. He simply stammered one, pained word.

'Sasuke…' he cried.

That was actually quite fun :D

I will eventually add to _The souls of us_…

Reviews make me smile! (AND WRITE!)

_There are so many sirens outside…._


End file.
